custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sim Metru
Sim Metru is an open-ended, city building simulation game set in the Matoran Universe where you can run your own Metru-Nui or start over and build your city up from the ground up. Sim Metru Theme - City of Metru ''Sim Metru Main Menu Theme - ''Legends of Metru Nui Story Mata Nui was set into slumber since he has crashed landed onto the moon of Aqua Magna. The Inhabitants of the Great Spirit Robot known as the Matoran had no leader to run the city. The Great Beings set the Matoran '''(you) '''to run the city and set leaders to run the regions or take control of all of the regions. As Matoran runs the region or the entire city he or she will be able control the city however they like. Whether it's setting prices in the market place or making deals with the Makuta to gain control. The Matoran will have a path to choose when making deals for going on path of "Way of Mata Nui" when treating their citizens respectfully, being fair and keeping them happy. And there's the "Way of the Shadow" where the Matoran takes the dark path into Metru Nui. Making deals with the Makuta or Dark Hunters to help you rule Metru Nui like a king or queen. Gameplay The player get to negotiate deals with neighboring regions, but the player is also able to build the neighboring cities. Since the player can populate the entire region and is able to rely on other cities, small islands become a viable possibility. The player now has several modes to use, each mode serving its purpose in creating and handling cities. Civic buildings were also altered. Rather than affecting the town citywide, civic buildings affect only a nearby area. The player can adjust each buildings' individual funding and each building also has a maintenance cost. Modes Mata Nui Mode * In Mata Nui mode, the player can modify the terrain with near complete freedom, unlike mayor mode. Mata Nui mode offers advanced terraforming tools, as well as brushes for trees and wild animals and also adding islands. Players can also perform operations that alter the entire tile, such as erosion. Mata Nui mode is unavailable once the player has established their city, except with the help of cheats. Leader Mode * Leader mode is the main focus of the game. In leader mode, the player's goal is to construct a city while keeping their budget stable. Players have the power to add zones, roads, and ploppable buildings in this mode. They can unlock extra reward buildings by fulfilling special requirements for the citizens and businesses. My Matoran Mode * My Matoran mode lets the player create or import a Matoran in any element and place them into their city to get feedback. If the Xia Island expansion is installed, players can also access the U-Drive-It Mode from here. Map Terrain and Online Sharing The player is not restricted to just creating Metru-Nui but they can also create their own lands even mix it with the city they have created and also share it online with the community of other players. Region Running As the player builds and sets the settings for city you can appoint your council to run your regions or make your Metru Nui all one region. You can also run all of the regions as once. Disasters Disasters can occur in your Metru Nui as it's not just a normal day for the Matoran when running the city. * Makuta * Bio-Quake * Kikanalo Stampede * Dark Hunters * Vahki raids/kidnappings * Market Crisis Expansions * Mata Nui expansion * Xia expansion * Voya Nui expansion * Mahri Nui expansion Trivia * Sim Metru is inspired from Sim City 4 * This is '''NOT '''a real game. It is a simple fictional game Category:Games Category:Simulation games Category:Master DA Games